


Profound Bond

by sportarobbiephan



Series: A Kiss Makes All the Difference [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Castiel's vessel is giving him feelings for the mortal, Dean. That's got to be it, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Kiss Makes All the Difference [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972111
Kudos: 12





	Profound Bond

He appears in the old, abandoned barn at the summons. There are two men standing at the far end, apprehension radiating in waves. _I can smell the pungent, sulfuric Kala namak._ He glances around, scoffing inwardly at the Devil’s Trap drawn on the ground. The older male cocks his shotgun, and something clicks within. _Ah, the odor must be emanating from the weaponry._ The lights continue to flicker as he walks over the Trap unharmed. Both guns go off, but it doesn’t stop him until he’s a couple of inches away from the younger.

“Who are you?”

He gives the younger a meaningful once-over, “I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

The other nods almost sarcastically. “Yeah, well, thanks for that.”

The statement proves oxymoronic as he follows it with a murder attempt. A powerful blade able to kill any demon entities stabs through his flesh and into his heart. The angel feels pain momentarily, watching the confusion dawn on the mortal. The sheer terror as he casually grips the handle and pulls it free. It isn’t clean of blood by any means, but the injury heals itself. The older attempts to attack from beyond, but the angel quickly wards off the attack and renders him unconscious.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Castiel.” _You summoned me. You should know this._

He shakes his head. “Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what_ are you?”

_This is not happening. This has not happened in years on my watch. Not to a charge._ “I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean stares back in absolute disbelief. “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”

Castiel’s eyes narrow. “This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Lightning flashes suddenly despite there being no storm outside. The shadows of a pair of angel wings emerge from Castiel’s back. Dean shudders involuntarily, and Castiel pulls back. _Why is he getting to me?_

“Wait. The gas station and the motel. That was you talking? Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

Castiel winces this time. Inwardly, though. He can’t afford to show any weaknesses around the new charge. Mortals are fickle.

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.” _Damn, I wish I hadn’t been wrong._

“And what visage are you in now, huh?” Dean gestures toward him. “What, Holy Tax Accountant?”

“This?” He looks down, tugging at the lining of the trench coat. “This is… a vessel.”

If anything, Dean looks more horrified. “You're possessing some poor bastard?”

_Ah, he does care for humanity. All hope is not lost._ “[He](https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Jimmy_Novak)'s a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

The stress weighs down on Dean, and the fatigue sets in. “Why’d you do it? Why’d you rescue me from Hell?”

Castiel moves into Dean’s personal space, placing a hand on the side of his face. Dean doesn’t pull back as Castiel stares into his eyes intensely. “You don't think you _deserve_ to be saved."

Dean winces but says nothing. He doesn’t pull back. Instead, he hesitantly places his own hand over the angel’s. “Why’d you do it?”

_Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you._ “Because this is the beginning of a powerful, profound bond, Dean Winchester.”

Listening to his thoughts rather than His Words, Castiel leans in and kisses Dean with fervor.


End file.
